Curing the Illness
by The Lady Morana
Summary: “Now, now Shisui don’t struggle so, you’ll only cause yourself discomfort.” What did Itachi feel when he killed his best friend?


The moon shines brightly down on us as we walk. My face is carefully controlled, but inside I'm fighting a battle with my conscience, a battle that my conscience is losing. Shisui face is reserved; I can tell that he too is waging an inner battle.

"Itachi, I've been asked to watch you." Shisui announces, breaking our long silence. I nod, acknowledging that I've heard him. I don't trust myself to respond just yet; I shut my eyes and silence my nagging thoughts.

"I'm concerned about you Itachi; you're not acting like the friend I once knew." He watches me carefully waiting for some form of reply. I shut my eyes. So Shisui has noticed, I suppose if he has been watching me it would be impossible for him not to. It pains to hear him speak so, with the concern of a brother. I have to say something to anger him, anything that will stop him from speaking to me with such affection.

"Shisui, the Uchiha clan has become weak." I announce. I can tell form his careful expression he doesn't agree with me. Part of me smiles and another part remains indifferent. It is that indifferent part that tells that it hardly matters what he thinks, because his thoughts won't tax him much longer. The part that smiles tells me that my task will be easier if I fight with words.

"We are missing the meeting so you can tell me how weak our clan is? Doesn't make more sense to attend the meeting and help us to become stronger?" Shisui questions. I make a face, he's so naïve. _Prefect_ my mind whispers _see him as a fool, a child that won't grow up. _

"The best thing we could do for our clan is to _remove _the sickness that is making us weak, not attend a meeting to discuss petty matters." I spit. Shisui gives me a stern look, and the child in me crumbles. My conscience pleads with me to stop, begging me to abandon my plans. But I stand unmoved, I have a purpose here tonight, and it has nothing to do with the meeting we're missing and everything to do with removing the sickness from our clan.

"What do you mean by _remove_, Itachi?" He questions, I can hear the disproval seep into his voice. He knows what I mean, he's testing me. I smile a smile that holds no mirth. All argument within me is silenced now. All that is left is the task at hand.

"Let me show you." I move rapidly forward. This battle must be short; it could prove problematic to fight Shisui of the Body Flicker for long. I have the advantage of surprise; he doesn't expect me to openly attack him. I move with careful skill, I mustn't damage his body. I grab him by the waist and lunge us towards the river. The cool water rushes over me and for a peaceful moment there is nothing but the roar of the water. Then my head breaks the surface and my chakra coated feet cling to the slippery bottom. I grab Shisui head and hold it below the surface. I can feel his pulse race as he fights against me.

"Now, now Shisui don't struggle so, you'll only cause yourself discomfort." I say my voice dispassionate. He claws at my hands. I can image the look of fear on his face; I feel adrenaline rush through my system empowering me to continue. He's not struggling as hard now, but his pulse hammers as fast as ever.

"Can you feel life leaving you Shisui? What does it feel like, I wonder. Does it hurt? It's a pity you won't live to tell me what dying is like." Shisui's body goes stiff in my hands, it will be over soon. I feel his body spasm involuntarily. I laugh coolly as the last of the air in his lungs bubbles to the surface and his body goes limp. I shove him towards to center of the river. His body floats face down and lifeless.

"Thank-you Shisui, for this gift." I open my Sharingan and feel how it has changed. I explore this new power, and the Mangekyo Sharingan flows through me. I am the first person to feel this in generation. I laugh with pure elation; I am in control a power that no one in the entire world has. I am perfect, Shisui has made me perfect. I turn away from the river; I have to cover my tracks. I wouldn't want the fools to try and take this new power from me.


End file.
